It's Easier To Hate You
by tigerlilystar
Summary: It's the seventh year at Hogwarts, and James has much changed. However, Lily constantly rejects him. One night, everything is going to change. With three words, he will change her life forever. LilyJames ONESHOT


**Disclaimer : **_I don't own anything, I'm merely playing with J.K.Rowling's fabulous characters…_

It was midnight. All Hogwarts was sleeping. Well, almost all. On Hogwarts' grounds, by the lake, stood a lonely figure, bathed in the moonlight. Unknown to it, another person was staying not too far away, silently admiring its beauty.

James Potter could not sleep. It was as if something inside of him was telling him to go take a walk. So, without thinking any further, he had snuck up, with his invisibility cloak –he didn't want to get caught –and went to take a walk by the lake.

However, it seemed he wasn't the only one that was having trouble sleeping. Under the big oak tree by the lake was seated the most marvelous creature he knew existed on earth.

The creature that had stolen his heart.

Lily Evans.

Since first year, he had fallen deeply in love with her, but it seemed he couldn't quite make up his mind and just tell her. So, he had begun to prank her, always awakening the 'evil part' –as Padfoot liked to call it –of her.

This year, their last at Hogwarts, he had decided to mature. He hadn't exactly stopped the pranks, but had just rarefied them. Remus, one of his best friends, had told him that, maybe if he acted a bit more mature around Lily, she would come around and realize just how great a person he was.

And James did just that. He had stopped asking her out, stopped being such a big-headed jerk, and had even eased the pranks on Snivellus.

However, Lily always seemed to find a flaw. Now, she would just blow up at him for the tiniest little thing he did wrong even if it was accidentally spilling ink over his _own _parchment. The rest of the time, she just stood silent, ignoring him.

He was confused. So, he had decided, for the time being, to just stay away from her; but he couldn't stop admiring her beauty as she stood, still, by the lake.

Under his invisibility cloak, he stepped a bit closer, until he was just five meters behind her. He could now see her marvelous auburn hair slowly being lifted by the breeze, and admire her gracious silhouette. Watching her face lit by the moonlight, he saw two tears slowly fall across her cheeks. He wanted to take her in his arms, and protect her from any evil.

_But she won't let me,_ he thought sadly.

Finally, he couldn't stand just staying there like that, and watch her cry. He stepped closer, and a twig cracked.

_Damn._

She turned her head, looking right through him, and asked 'Is somebody there?'

He took off his cloak, and saw her eyes widen. She hastily whipped her tears, and asked, in a low cold voice –the same voice she always used when talking to him –'What do you want, Potter?'

'Lily, please'

He was sure she was going to blow at him, but instead she just turned her back to him and began crying softly.

Unsure of what to do, he decided to sit next to her on the ground. She didn't object.

'Lily', he asked her softly 'what's wrong?'

With one finger, he turned her face towards him. He knew he was taking great risks, that she could always blow at him, but he just couldn't stand to see her like that.

Finally, he made eye contact, and the sadness and confusion so evident in her emerald eyes ripped his heart in pieces.

'Why do you care?' she asked suddenly.

He answered the only thing he could think of 'Because I really care about you'.

To his surprise, her eyes only filled in tears again, and she suddenly threw herself in his arms. After a few moments of stunned silence, he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and whispered soothing words as she sobbed his shoulders.

Finally, after a few minutes, her sobs died slowly away, and she relaxed in his embrace.

'Why do you hate me so much?' he asked her.

She slowly pulled away from his arms, but not completely, only enough so that she could be able to look him in the eyes.

'I'm sorry' she said, and her eyes filled with tears again. 'I'm such a terrible person. James, I don't hate you. In fact, I never have. Despised you, maybe, but never hating you. It's just' she sighed 'since the first time I saw you, I liked you. I just never thought you could like me back, and I didn't want to have my heart broken. I was unsure of what to do, but you resolved my problem by pulling the first prank on me.'

She looked away from his eyes to the surface of the lake, as if some forbidden mystery that could help her was hidden beneath it.

'From that moment on', she continued 'I decided that it was best to hate you. For five years, I tried to convince myself I hated you, but in the end, my true feelings resurfaced. It was in sixth year. By then, it was too late. You had already moved on. You were dating the whole population of Hogwarts, and I resumed to hating you once again.'

She sighed once more.

'But this year you changed.' She turned and looked in his hazel eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'You became so mature, you were practically the perfect guy. I just didn't know how to react. So I opted for hatred once again. Except, this time, I fell in my own trap. Because this year, I didn't have any reason to hate you. For the simple reason you did nothing wrong. But it was easier to hate you.'

She was by then crying openly.

'I just want to tell you how sorry I am. By tomorrow, I'll probably resume to my usual self. I just want you to know I'm sorry for hurting you so much through all these years. I really am.'

James just watched her, and then slowly, as if it wasn't exactly him who was doing the action, he leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a kiss none of them could ever forget, as long as they lived. It held all their love and passion for each other all in one.

When they broke apart, Lily was crying, once again. She said, softly, 'Please don't hurt me. Don't play with my feelings if you're going to dump me.'

James smiled broadly as he told her 'I would never dream of it, Lily. And you know why?' He looked into her expecting eyes 'Because I love you and always will, no matter your flaws. I just love you for you are.'

Lily smiled, her first true smile in weeks, and said 'I love you too, James, and I forever will, no matter what'

Grinning like a madman, he bent down and kissed her once again, putting all his love in that one kiss. He grinned even wider when he felt her respond just as passionately.

Sunset caught them by surprise, as they had stood outside all night, talking about themselves, getting to know each other better. They didn't need to worry about missing breakfast, or even about getting detention. Because as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

A few minutes later, just before they entered the castle that had brought such happiness in each other's lives, James whispered to Lily 'I'll always be there for you, and I swear before the four founders that I'll protect you with my last breath.'

Hours later, as they entered the Great Hall, all Hogwarts knew –and blessed the day –that James Potter had finally persuaded Lily Evans to go out with him.

_Well, that's it! This oneshot is probably the most emotive one I've ever written. It is now 11 pm, just for the record._

_I don't really care if you review –unless you want to give your opinion –I mostly want to you to enjoy reading this Fanfic as much –if not more –as I enjoyed writing it._

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
